


i barely know how long a moment is

by nervousbakedown



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F, F/M, First Time, Girls Kissing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Vacation, this goes from serious to crack real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: hanna loves tommy, of course. but her feelings toward emily are a whole separate part of her, and they're never going to go away. has tommy ever felt like that about jon? does he?what happens on vacation, from hanna's pov.





	i barely know how long a moment is

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of going to work today. absolute buffoonery. do not show to anyone even semi-related to these people.
> 
> title from the song "i love you, honeybear" by father john misty

a week or so before their vacation, emily and hanna have a coffee date. the purpose of the meeting is to talk about their plans for when tommy and hanna join up with emily and jon in spain for tommy's birthday. they plan the whole thing as a surprise - tommy knows they’re going to spain as well, but doesn't know they're going to be in the same place, staying with jon and emily at their rental house.

"he's going to be so happy to see you," hanna says of her husband. "and jon. especially jon."

hanna laughs because of that an unspoken truth: how much their husbands enjoy each other and get excited about each other. emily knows it too, of course. she nods. "yeah, they're going to be like little kids on the boat. i can see it now."

"the time apart will be good for them. it's just enough," hanna thinks aloud, taking a sip of her latte. the table is tiny at their favorite cafe. she meets emily’s eyes over the brim of her mug, their faces rather close.

"yeah, any longer and they'd get grumpy," emily agrees, smiling. her arms are folded on the table as she leans in towards hanna.

"yeah," hanna nods. she could keep talking about jon and tommy, how they are with one another, but it's all stuff her and em know already. "so, where are we going to go to dinner?"

☀☀☀

france is beautiful. hanna wasn't expecting to have so much fun hanging out with melanie and her boyfriend every day of this trip so far, but he's the coolest guy ever. tommy gets along with him too. tommy keeps taking pictures of cheese and the open plains of the french wine country. he says it looks like iowa, which makes hanna roll her eyes and wonder why she married such a dork. 

tommy also wont stop talking about what jon and emily might be up to in spain. they all are constantly updating their group chat, but tommy wonders if they'll run into emily and jon when they go to spain in a few days. at lunch, tommy rambles aloud. it takes everything in hanna not to spill the beans about their actual plans. 

"i just," tommy says through a mouthful of grape and cheese, "i can't believe we're going to be so close to them. we usually plan these things together, but when i asked jon about it he got all weird. if you want some time away from each other, just say so, you know? emily said they're staying on the water. i'm fuckin' jealous..."

hanna exhales a deep breath and collects her thoughts. "i dont think he meant anything by it, tommy. who knows, maybe we will go see them. we have an open itinerary."

tommy crosses his arms, staring off the balcony, frowning a bit. hanna feels a little bad, seeing that face, but she knows all will be well in a few days.

"yeah, i guess," tommy mumbles.

☀☀☀

the next day, hanna's curiosity gets the best of her. she texts emily privately, _how is jon doing?_

emily replies,_ fine. why?_

_i just meant, how is he doing without tommy. because tommy won't shut up about him._

hanna watches the ellipsis bubbles that show emily is typing for a long time.

_oh yeah. he wishes it was tomorrow night already._, emily says. _he wants you guys here. he can't stop talking about how we’re going to make it tommy's best birthday week ever. god._

it is probably different on jon's end, since he knows tommy is coming. tommy, meanwhile, has no idea, hanna thinks. she feels a little bad for her husband again. less than 24 hours of keeping him in the dark to go.

hanna doesn’t reply. emily sends a third text. 

_i miss you too, for the record :)_

smiling, hanna bites her thumbnail. eventually she replies to emily with,

_miss you too, lovely_

☀☀☀

tommy's looking a little rough on their flight. hanna holds his hand. if he felt sick or something, he'd tell her. he's a real "says what's on his mind" type -- unless he gets in his feelings. thus and therefore, hanna concluded he was in his feelings about missing his best friends jon and emily. 

but especially jon. 

hanna lets him be. tommy smiles at her and squeezes her hand when the plane lands. 

tommy perks up a little when they're in the uber to their villa. "holy shit, this is beautiful."

"isn't it?" hanna grins, happy to see tommy smile, excited that all will soon be revealed for him. 

the drive from the airport isn't long. soon, they're dropped off at the rustic looking villa with a cobblestone driveway. tommy carries all their bags. he notices the gate is unlocked, which he says is weird. he asks hanna about it, and she makes something up about how it was supposed to be that way, that's what it said in the email she got.

hanna had already talked to emily and jon about the game plan. the way the path along the house curved and hid the patio made it perfect to totally surprise tommy with their presence. hanna suggests going around the back because she wants to see the patio and backyard first, the view of the water. tommy makes a face but agrees.

and so hanna and tommy walk down the stone path that gradually curves, leading to the patio behind the house. 

as soon as tommy sees emily and jon standing there, he drops the bags he was holding. 

tommy looks at hanna in shock, and hanna grins and nods at him, as if to say, _yes, that's really them._

"oh my god," tommy laughs. he jogs over to emily and wraps his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around in a hug. emily laughs and hugs him back. jon's laughing too. 

when tommy puts emily down and moves on to jon, he just stares at him a moment before hugging him, arms wrapped around his chest, chin hooked over his shoulder. jon wraps his arms around tommy's neck and says, so soft hanna can hardly hear, "surprise, tom."

☀☀☀

while tommy and hanna get settled and unpacked, tommy finally receives an explanation of the other three's careful plotting. yes, they planned this. yes, they kept it a secret for weeks. no, they weren't sorry.

"man, you guys are good liars. that's a little worrisome," tommy remarks. 

hanna shrugs at tommy, but exchanges looks with emily and jon. they didn't tell him about the boat yet, either. 

after walking around the house to stretch their legs, the four go out to dinner. it's not technically tommy's birthday dinner, yet, but they still have a big feast. they are still on vacation after all. tommy gushes about france to an eager jon. they mostly know everything about it already, since they text so much, but hearing tommy's in-person explanation was always a must. hanna watched him talk, so animated and descriptive.

they stand against the balcony for their after dinner drinks. emily eventually holds out her arm for hanna to grab onto. "m'lady, would you like to take a walk?" 

hanna giggles and takes emily's arm. "of course."

"walk?" tommy turns his head toward them.

"not you," emily says.

hanna laughs again as they walked away. she likes when emily does that kind of thing. she missed being away from emily, really as much and in the same way as tommy missed being away from jon. they just had different ways of showing it.

she glances back at their husbands when they're far enough away. she sees tommy standing there, facing jon, who's leaning against the balcony on his forearms. jon smiles up at tommy and stands. hanna turns back to emily.

"they need some time," emily says, knowing exactly what hanna was looking at. 

"they do," hanna agrees. 

emily and hanna chat on their walk down the length of the huge restaurant patio, along the balcony. they say the things they can't quite say around their husbands, the things that are only for one another. when they walk back, jon and tommy are in full view, standing shoulder to shoulder. tommy points at something on the water. probably a boat. they laugh, tommy shaking his head. tommy then gets behind jon and points, his free hand gripping his shoulder. jon must not be seeing what tommy wants him to. when jon eventually does, he throws his head back and laughs, leaning against tommy. 

hanna feels vindicated yet strange at seeing how they are with one another when they think no one's watching.

☀☀☀

emily and hanna join up with jon and tommy again. they finish their drinks and decide to head to a nearby park. night time is when spain comes alive, after all. there are still many hours before bed, or so emily explains. emily and hanna stand on either side of jon and tommy, who are next to each other, pointedly not touching while emily and hanna hold their hands. 

"you'll feel extremely tired and not tired at the same time," emily warns hanna and tommy.

"it's like a whole different world," jon says in a way only he can, overdramatic and dreamy.

"really, now?" tommy isn't afraid to call him out on it. he meets jon's gaze and holds it while they're walking. "are we ever going to want to go home?"

"probably not," jon says.

they go back to the villa in a quiet cab. the sunset is a perfect gradient of orange into magenta, saturated as though someone took their los angeles sunset and photoshopped it. out the window, a dusting of streetlights and headlights of bicycles and scooters. hanna feels like she's in a movie, watching it all from the backseat. beside her is emily, her thigh against her thigh. beside her is jon. in the front, tommy. emily leans her head on hanna's shoulder.

hanna turns her head and presses her lips to emily's hair. keeps them there. it hits her suddenly, how much her and emily do this sort of thing. true affection. public affection, in front of jon and tommy. she's never thought about it much. they've never talked about it.

surely if jon and tommy had a problem with it, they'd say something. right?

☀☀☀

hanna wonders if jon and tommy have ever gotten that urge with each other. it’s no secret girls are allowed to be that way with each other - to a point. hanna has had that low thrum of anxiety when emily would hold her hand out and about in d.c. there's a limit before things get too - too gay. hanna never really took a moment and sorted out her feelings for emily. all she knows is that she liked when emily would crawl into her bed when she couldn’t sleep when they lived together, and she misses it. in turn, she cherishes these moments with emily now, these little touches and cute pet names.

hanna loves tommy, of course. but her feelings toward emily are a whole separate part of her, and they're never going to go away. has tommy ever felt like that about jon? does he?

if hanna had to guess, the answer would be yes. but whether either of them have at any point acted on the feelings is another story.

when they're only a few minutes or so from their villa, hanna feels emily's hand on her thigh, just above her knee. 

it’s not fair that they do this but jon and tommy don't.

☀☀☀

hanna's in a weird headspace when they get back to the house. the sun here takes even longer to fully set than it does at home. time is really different here. so is the air. she wants to say something or bring up the topic of jon and tommy's relationship but doesn't see an in road. 

they all change into comfier clothes. jon and tommy make a small fire in the pit on the patio outside. after a few minutes of freshening up in the bathroom, hanna goes downstairs and sees emily pouring two small glasses of white wine. 

"that for me?" hanna asks, walking up to the counter. 

"of course, wifey," emily says, sliding the glass in hanna's direction. she pours the second for herself. hanna smells the wine, remarks how expensive it must be. 

"that's why i'm sharing it with you," emily whispers. 

hanna giggles and goes to walk out to the patio. she waits up for emily and grabs onto her hand.

"i missed you," hanna says as explanation.

outside, jon and tommy are sitting in chairs across from each other. the patio chairs are big enough for hanna and emily both to sit in, so they take the one on the other side of the fire, squished together. hanna slouches and puts her head on emily's shoulder, returning the favor from the cab ride home.

☀☀☀

hanna likes how emily smells. her perfume, her sweat from the long day. hanna watches the light from the fire illuminate her husband's face. she watches the fire, then watches jon's face. jon and tommy start talking about news stories they didn't get to talk about with each other when they were apart. they're both stupidly oblivious and beautiful, hanna thinks, as they host a podcast for an audience of two.

when hanna finishes her wine, she's feeling pleasantly warm in her hands and feet. just enough. she lifts her head from emily's shoulder. 

"you wanna go inside?" she asks. 

"sure," emily replies, immediately. hanna gets the sense she was just as bored as she was out there with jon and tommy. hanna loves them, but she needed a break.

they go back inside. emily takes hanna's wine glass and puts it in the kitchen sink. hanna lays on the huge couch, long enough she can stretch her arms above her head. when she sees emily come over, she reaches out for her, a silent come here.

emily smiles closed mouthed, cheeks flushed pink. she climbs on top of hanna on the couch, staring down at her for a moment before sliding down to rest her head on her chest. hanna wraps her arms around emily, one hand on the back of her head. if her hair wasn't in a bun, hanna would definitely be running her fingers through it. 

"what are you thinking, han?" emily mumbles. "you seem - i don't know. like something's on your mind."

"do you think jon and tommy do this?" hanna asks softly. 

"cuddle?"

"yes. i don't know why. but i feel like they'd want to," hanna thinks aloud. she slowly moves her hand from the back of emily's head down her neck, to the soft t-shirt covering her shoulder.

emily idly rubs hanna's forearm while she talks. "i know what you mean. i don't know... i think it might be good for them, if they haven't."

"like, it's had to have happened at least once," hanna ponders. she feels emily's hand drag down her arm until she finds hanna's hand, threading their fingers together. "they've known each other so long."

"yeah. but then again, you know how guys are," emily said. "like, i don't know if they've done this." 

hanna feels emily squeeze her hand just a little to punctuate her sentence. emily lifts herself up, props herself up on her elbow so she can see hanna's face. 

"probably not," hanna mumbles.

"probably not," emily agrees, her voice tight. she lets go of hanna's hand, reaches up to push her hair back off her face, tuck a few locks behind her ear. hanna's heart skips a beat when emily caresses her cheek, first with her palm and then the back of her hand, so soft, like hanna's especially delicate. 

"they probably haven't done that either," hanna whispers.

emily shifts so she's lying on top of hanna again. she bends her knees, sits up so she's straddling hanna. hanna's mouth falls open in surprise. before she can say anything, emily covers her mouth with her palm. "shh."

hanna settles her hands on emily's waist. she feels liquid, yet can feel her heart beating a mile a minute. emily leans down and removes her hand from hanna's mouth, puts her hands on either side of hanna's head on the couch. 

"emily," hanna whispers. "they're right outside."

"i know," emily speaks just above a whisper. "it's fine."

hanna sighs, holding emily's gaze. she slides her hands down to emily's ass, a little hesitant at first, before moving on to her thighs. emily's breath hitches in her throat, and she rolls her hips into hanna just a little bit. she lets herself get closer to hanna, leaning down until their noses are almost touching. emily holds hanna's face in her hands.

hanna lets out a noise akin to a moan, completely involuntary. she slides her hands up and down emily’s thighs, up to her ass again. she can tell emily likes it by the way she pushes back into her. emily shifts so she can grind against hanna’s hip. 

“jon and tommy definitely haven’t done this,” emily murmurs. 

“i’m surprised we haven’t until now,” hanna says, a little louder, feeling more bold with the way emily seems to be losing her composure above her. 

emily’s nose bumps into hanna’s. she makes a face like she’s trying to hold back a moan but she fails, moaning softly under her breath. it’s one of the prettiest sounds hanna has ever heard. 

“hanna,” emily says. 

“yeah?” 

“can i kiss you?” emily asks. 

hanna sighs, staring up at her friend. her best friend. a little voice in the back of her head knows they shouldn’t, they shouldn’t be doing any of this - not the little touches they always do, and certainly not this. yet, hanna wants to. she wants to so bad. how bad can it be, giving in to something that already is making her feel so good?

“yes,” she breathes out, and less than a second later, emily’s lips are on hers.

it’s the easiest thing ever, kissing emily. way different from kissing tommy. emily, at least right now, is faster, more insistent, like hanna is the last source of oxygen in the world and she needs her to breathe. emily tastes sweet, like the wine they just drank. hanna feels emily rut against her again and hanna pulls her into it, letting her know it’s okay to do that. it’s more than okay. it’s hot, turning hanna on in a way she’s never felt before. 

hanna moans into emily’s mouth, sliding her tongue against her’s, her hands moving up to touch emily’s face, soft and smooth. emily pulls back for a second to switch angles, some stray hair that was left out of her bun tickling hanna’s forehead. hanna spreads her legs on instinct, lifts one up to wrap around emily’s lower back, hold her close. 

hanna then gets an idea. she breaks her and emily’s kiss, breathing hard. 

“let’s go upstairs,” hanna says. 

“fuck,” emily whispers. “you sure?”

hanna doesn’t think to mention their husbands at all now. “i’m sure.”

emily smiles, bites her lip. she leans down and gives hanna a quick kiss before climbing off her. emily takes hanna’s hand and helps her up, holds onto her as they ascend the spiral staircase. hanna feels a bit dizzy, but in the good way. she leads emily into the bedroom she and tommy picked out at the end of the hall.

emily lies on the bed on her back in the dark, her legs spread, ready for hanna to slot herself between them. hanna does, moans at the way emily wraps her legs around her waist so eagerly. hanna kisses emily, back in charge again. it’s less furtive this time. a lot deeper. 

hanna feels her way down emily’s chest with one hand. when she gets to the hem of her t-shirt, she slips it up and under, touching her soft stomach. hanna doesn’t know how she didn’t notice emily wasn’t wearing a bra before, but she isn’t. hanna cups either of emily’s breasts in her hand, loving the soft noises emily makes. hanna’s hand wanders further down, past the waistband of emily’s shorts. 

hanna’s never done this before, but there’s no hesitation when she goes further. she knows what she herself likes; surely emily likes the same thing. she lightly traces emily’s clit over her underwear, damp from how wet she is, which is another turn on in itself. hanna keeps teasing emily like that until emily whines. hanna pauses their kiss, pulls back just enough to see emily’s face. 

“shh,” hanna says. “are you gonna be a good girl for me?”

emily moans, purses her lips and nods. 

“good,” hanna leans in to kiss emily’s neck. 

hanna can tell emily is struggling to stay quiet, but she does it the best she can. it’s even harder once hanna finally slides her hand past her panties for real. hanna circles emily’s clit with her fingertips, paying attention to what makes her struggle to keep quiet the most. hanna shudders, feeling her own underwear get wetter and wetter at the noises emily’s making, the way she’s struggling to stay still and be a good girl like hanna told her to.

after a few minutes, hanna decides to give her a slight break, slipping two fingers inside her. emily curses under her breath. hanna eases them in and out, nice and slow, wanting to make it last. it’s surreal to hanna how wet and open emily is, and it’s all because of hanna. 

“fuck,” hanna moans. she kisses emily on the lips before moving back to her neck. she rubs her thumb over emily’s clit and whispers in her ear, “you’re being such a good girl for me, em.”

emily moans at that, shaking a little under hanna’s touch. hanna gets the sense that she’s close to coming. she wants emily to come, wants to be the one to make her. hanna slides her two fingers out and goes back to rubbing emily’s cunt, faster this time, like hanna does to herself some nights on the couch after tommy’s fallen asleep. it must be good for emily, because emily covers her own mouth, moaning againt her palm. 

hanna moans, more dirty talk just tumbling out of her. “fuck, that’s so good, emily. my good girl.”

emily’s breathes hard, abs contracting. she lets her hand fall away from her mouth and moans. she still manages to keep fairly quiet until she just can’t anymore, orgasm building and building. emily moans from the back of her throat when she finally comes, so loud, and hanna barely cares that they might’ve just given themselves away. hanna sits back enough to see it all, see the way emily’s back arches and she freezes, the huge sigh she lets out when she finally relaxes. hanna touches emily through it until her thighs are shaking. she can tell when emily’s had enough. she takes her hand out from emily’s panties, leans in and kisses her, holding her face even though her fingers are wet. 

the moment hanna lets her guard down is the moment emily flips them. with hanna on her back, emily pins her wrists above her head. 

“now it’s your turn,” emily whispers. 

emily doesn’t do the same kind of foreplay hanna did. hanna thinks emily can tell she doesn’t exactly need it, not at this point. hanna moans when she sees emily inch down the bed until she’s staring down hanna’s sleep shorts. emily pulls them down with both hands, shoving them down hanna’s thighs until they’re off one leg. she does the same for hanna’s underwear, moaning when she sees hanna’s pussy for the first time. hanna bends her legs back. she feels heat pool in her gut when emily touches her, teases with two fingertips. 

hanna moans, squirms. she desperately reaches down and puts her hand on emily’s head. emily huffs out the slightest of laughs under her breath, which hanna can feel. hanna whines again but is cut off by emily finally getting her mouth on her. emily kisses her, sucks her clit briefly before tracing her tongue around. emily must be able to tell how keyed up hanna is, because she doesn’t tease her long. hanna also has the thought that emily is very enthusastic about this. emily is fucking eager to eat her pussy. the realization makes hanna shudder, hold emily’s head down while she licks her clit. 

“fuck, that feels so good,” hanna moans. “just like that.”

emily moves so she’s lying down on her stomach, not once pulling back from hanna. not that hanna would let her. emily props herself up on her elbows, slips her arms under hanna’s thighs and rests her hands on hanna’s stomach. she must not need them anymore, hanna thinks, moaning. all she needs is her tongue. fuck. 

“emily, i’m...” hanna whines, trailing off. she bites her fist but, a second later, decides to be as loud as emily was. the brief thought of jon and tommy hearing her makes her shudder. with both her hands on emily’s head, gripping the hair that’s falling out of her messy bun, hanna comes, the sound of her moan filling the room. she mumbles nonsense for emily about how good she is, how great that was, how hot she is.

hanna lets emily keep going. she has the thought of making emily stop, but it’s soon replaced by the realization that emily’s going to make her come again. 

“fuck, oh my god,” hanna groans.

emily keeps going, not even stopping to breathe until hanna can’t take it anymore, crying out as she comes a second time. emily turns her head and kisses hanna’s shaking thigh before kissing up her stomach. when emily’s finally gets to hanna’s mouth, hanna smiles into it, sated and happy and tired.

hanna doesn’t know how long they kiss. they kiss until they’re about ready to fall asleep, and emily rolls onto her side and hanna wraps her arms around her from behind. she tangles her legs with emily’s, not even bothering with pulling the covers up. she knows they’ll be asleep within minutes. 

☀☀☀

hanna has cotton mouth and a slight headache when she wakes up. she’s under a heavy duvet. still holding onto emily. emily’s hair is in her face, having fallen totally out of last night’s updo. hanna forgets where they are and what they did for a moment. it feels reminiscent of when hanna would spoon emily in their old apartment. 

emily must have been awake. when she notices hanna stir, emily turns in her arms so they’re facing, their heads sharing one pillow. hanna knows she probably looks nightmarish after not taking off her makeup or washing her face before bed. emily looks adorable, though. 

“hi,” emily says. 

“hey,” hanna replies. 

“so,” emily yawns. “i’m pretty sure we were heard.”

hanna’s stomach flips. “yeah.”

“you know, we even left the door open,” emily says. she laughs under her breath.

hanna can’t help but laugh too. if emily was calm about this, she could be. “what the fuck is wrong with us.”

“i don’t regret it, though. i hope you don’t.”

hanna thought about it for a moment. she pulled emily closer and shook her head. “no. i don’t.”

“we’ll just have to be honest with them. i hope they’re not mad.”

“i feel like most guys might be. but jon and tommy aren’t most guys.”

emily laughs, rolls her eyes. “ain’t that the truth.”

hanna laughs and can’t resist giving emily a kiss on the forehead. after that, they decide to climb out of bed and face the music. 

☀☀☀

emily and hanna brush their teeth, wash their faces, and head downstairs. they hear the sounds of jon and tommy eating breakfast. there’s a few to-go containers of spanish breakfast food on the dining table. jon and tommy are sitting kitty corner from each other, laughing about something. tommy is the first to notice the girls. 

“good morning,” tommy says. he has a shit eating grin on his face. jon, too, is smiling. hanna crosses her arms, exchanges a look with emily. they know they know. that didn’t take long. 

“good morning,” hanna says. she takes the seat across from jon. emily goes around and sits next to jon. 

“good morning,” jon says to emily, his grin even bigger than tommy’s. 

“we know you know,” emily replies. “we were very obvious.” 

tommy’s face flushes red. he and jon exchange a look. 

“jon was worried he imagined it,” tommy says. 

jon blushes, and it’s hanna who reassures him, “no, it was real.”

“sounded like it was pretty good,” jon takes a bite of toast. 

“it was,” emily replies. 

“what part did you hear?” hanna asks. 

jon and tommy look at each other again, both of their faces impossibly red.

“we came back inside and just - immediate screaming,” tommy says. 

hanna puts her elbow on the table and covers her face. “oh my god.”

“we stayed down here because we were like, ‘fuck, they don’t think we’re in here, be cool, be cool,’” jon explains. 

“so yeah, we, uh, just creepily sat down here on the couch and listened. actually fell asleep on the couch. it’s really comfy,” tommy says, smiling at jon. 

hanna lifts her head up. “wait, like, both of you?”

jon purses his lips, looking to tommy to explain. 

“yeah, i, uh,” tommy clears his throat. “woke up with a little space heater named jon latched onto me.”

hanna meets emily’s eyes, both of them shocked in the best way. this was the opening hanna was looking for to talk about what had been weighing on her mind the past few days. 

“aw,” she says. she looks to jon. “actually, tommy is the one that’s a space heater, isn’t he?”

“yeah! he fucking is,” jon stared at tommy. 

“whatever, man,” tommy takes a few sips of orange juice. “oh by the way, guys, we’re not mad that you… did that.”

“i gathered that, tommy,” emily laughs. “but thank you.”

“seriously,” jon says. “i don’t feel cheated on, or whatever.”

tommy agrees, “neither do i.”

“okay. okay,” hanna nods, finally starting to fix her plate. 

“good,” emily says.

they all exchange looks. they definitely have more to talk about, but for right now, everything is good. 

☀☀☀

hanna doesn’t pull tommy aside until later that night, after all the day’s sightseeing. she holds tommy’s hand and guides him out onto the patio. he sits on a chair, and she sits in his lap. 

“so. what is it?” tommy asks, his grey-blue eyes startlingly bright. 

“i’ve been thinking… about how you were before we got here,” hanna says. 

“what do you mean?”

“you were all mopey. and before you say anything, i know it’s ‘cause you missed jon.”

tommy looks taken aback for a second. he looks away from hanna, then nods, accepting it and agreeing. “yeah. that’s - you’re right.”

“and when you finally saw him, the look on your face - ” hanna starts, but tommy cuts her off with a groaning noise, shaking his head in the negative. 

“that’s not - i didn’t -” tommy brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. hanna reaches for him, takes his hand.

“tommy, it’s okay. i’m not accusing you of anything. i just, i see it. because i’m the same way with emily.” 

tommy thought for a moment. “yeah?”

“of course, yeah. tommy, we literally fucked last night. it was like all those years of tension just -” hanna says, cutting herself off when it became obvious what she meant. 

tommy still looks a little perplexed. 

hanna continues, “i see the way you look at him. i see the way he looks at you. i have, for a long time now. emily does too. yesterday, after dinner? when you were helping jon see whatever out on the water? today, when you helped him climb that rock? yeah, we saw. i loved that. i just don’t want you to be afraid to be like that with him. especially when we’re around.” 

tommy purses his lips in thought. he leans forward and kisses hanna on the cheek, clearly emotional. he presses his forehead against the side of hanna’s face and keeps it there. “thank you.” 

“if there’s anything you want to get off your chest about jon, i’m all ears,” hanna runs a hand through tommy’s hair. 

tommy stares off into the distance, his mouth slowly turning up into a smile. he ducks his head, unable to make eye contact with hanna. 

“when… when you guys went inside last night, we started looking up at the stars. he couldn’t see any of the constellations i was pointing out. he’s smart, but like, not that kind of smart. i told him i missed him. he said he missed me too. he also told me about the boat tomorrow,” tommy says, smiling at hanna.

“god dammit,” hanna says. 

tommy laughs, then continues. “oh, there was this one thing i wanted to tell you, but like, got too chicken to. it happened a few months ago - no, shit, it was years, when we first started touring. i couldn’t sleep, so i went to his room. laid in bed with him, talked a bit. and we just kept getting closer and closer. at one point, i thought about kissing him. but i didn’t. i slept there with him, though - just sleeping. he was big spoon. we woke up in the morning and flirted a bit, but then left it. haven’t done anything like that since, until last night.”

“you know, emily and i had a similar thing. she used to come to my room all the time when she couldn’t sleep.”

“that’s kind of freaky. especially when you think about, uh, you know, last night -”

hanna sighs. “last night.”

“yeah. that was so funny. like, it’s not every day you’re sitting with your buddy you have a huge crush on, listening to your wife very loudly fuck his wife.”

hanna can’t help but laugh and cover her face, feeling embarrassed all over again. 

tommy continues. “i was like, half turned on, half perplexed, half wondering if i should’ve just done the same thing with jon.” 

“you should’ve,” hanna playfully punched tommy’s shoulder. “you should.”

“really?” 

“yeah. you have my permission.” 

“no shit?”

“for real. and i know emily is having this same conversation with jon right now.”

“jesus, you two are crafty.”

“i know,” hanna smiles. “wait. you never said, how was the actual sleeping with jon last night?”

tommy blushes again. “he was so… so cute. he kept asking if it was okay to put his head on my chest and stuff. he kept touching the hairs on my arms. he smells good.”

“ugh, this is too much,” hanna laughs in disbelief. she climbs off tommy’s lap and points at the door. “time to go back in there and get your boy.” 

tommy takes a deep breath. he seems much calmer now. determined, even. “okay. okay.”

☀☀☀

jon and emily are on the couch when hanna and tommy go back inside. jon immediately looks up at tommy when he crosses the threshold, cheeks pink, with a goofy grin on his face. emily’s smiling, too, as she shares a knowing look with hanna. 

tommy goes to stand in front of jon. “hey, uh, jon?”

“yeah, tommy?”

“can i steal you for a second?”

jon giggles at the _bachelor_ reference. “sure.”

jon stands up and walks beside tommy. they take a few steps toward the stairs before tommy pauses, holds out his hand for jon to take. jon looks down at it for a moment before taking it, gazing at tommy before they continue on their way. 

when they reach the staircase, tommy looks back at hanna and emily. he gives them an emphatic thumbs up. hanna and emily both give him one back. 

☀☀☀

hanna pets emily’s hair while they cuddle and watch _vanderpump rules_. over the tv, they can hear the fairly loud sounds of their husbands’ lovemaking. 

emily perks her head up and stares at the ceiling after a particularly big “ah!” from jon, followed by a heavy thud.

“sounds like fun,” emily observes. 

“tommy’s hittin’ it,” hanna says. 

emily cracks up, giggling and burying her face against hanna’s chest.


End file.
